Force-induced tooth movement involves large areas of the craniofacial complex, and various tissues and cell types. While the mechanical principles underlying tooth movement are reasonably well delineated, many related biological details remain obscure. However, due to continuous progress in basic research, the sophisticated orthodontic clinician seeks solutions to persistent dilemmas in the realm of basic biological research. Since orthodontic, orthopedic, and orthognathic surgical treatment is presently provided to individuals of all ages and genders, it is imperative to better understand the biological foundations of the aging process, from conception to death. Issues such as the prevention of craniofacial anomalies, aging of the dentition and the jaws, osteoporosis, myofacial pain, relapse, and root resorption, can be better understood with the aid of biological information on the cellular and molecular levels. The aim of this international conference is to bring together clinical and basic scientists from many countries and fields of interest, for 3.5 days of exposure to each other's accomplishments and concerns. This exchange, facilitated by many opportunities for group and individual discussions, should pave the way for the formulation of new concepts, investigative models, diagnostic and therapeutic means. The program will consist of about 45-50 oral presentations, and 70-80 posters on the subjects of mechanisms of cellular growth and function; Control and modification of craniofacial growth; Effects of mechanical and chemical signals on cells and tissues; Biochemical markers and physical indicators of tooth movement; Force-induced tooth movement and its biological monitoring; Aging effects on craniofacial biology; Orthodontic implants: Clinical and biological implications; and Mechanisms of adaptation following craniofacial therapeutic modifications. The audience will consist of approximately 300 people, and the proceedings will be published in book form about 9 months after the conference. Free copies of the book will be provided to all participants and to all dental libraries in the world.